Panic
by lostinspacexx3
Summary: Peter crosses a line while fighting with Jared, which causes an unexpected reaction. Light Slash, Hurt/Comfort and Fluff. Hurt!Jared, Comforting!Peter. One-shot.


Hey! So, first fic for the Frankin&Bash fandom. This show has been one of my favorites since it started and I this idea came out if nowhere while I was re-watching my Season One DVD's. Enjoy! Review too, please.

* * *

**Title ::** Panic  
**Disclaimer ::** Unfortunately, I don't own Franklin&Bash.  
**Summary ::** Peter crosses a line while fighting with Jared, which causes an unexpected reaction. Light Slash, Hurt/Comfort and Fluff. Hurt!Jared, Comforting!Peter.

Jared wasn't even sure how it had escalated to this. He couldn't even remember what had started the fight.

One moment they were in the kitchen talking, and then Jared blinked, and they've been screaming at each other since the sun went down. He was aware that Carmen and Pindar had both left The Cave at least half an hour ago, maybe longer, just because of it. Which really meant something because Pindar almost never leaves unless it's against his will or threat of death.

He didn't even know what they were fighting about by now, it was probably a case or something work-related but Jared couldn't pinpoint what it was anymore. He didn't even know who had started it.

"Oh my god! No wonder your _own father_ doesn't want to put up with your shit anymore! You just _never stop_!" Peter suddenly yelled, slamming down a set of files onto his desk.

That made Jared stop - stop yelling, stop thinking, stop breathing for a moment. Peter huffed in a sigh in an attempt to catch his breath as his head dropped. Jared just stared at him, for a moment too long, until his chest started to hurt and his eyes started to water. His throat closed up and Peter's unexpected words were bouncing around in his head.

"Jared-" Peter looked up but Jared quickly turned on his heel and headed towards his bedroom. He'd be damned if he let Peter see him cry because of some stupid comment. "Wait-Jared-" Peter tried again, but the door slammed shut. Peter knew it was a low blow, knew it was a stupid thing to say but he couldn't stop the words from coming out of his mouth. He sighed in defeat, slowly walking over to Jared's door. He tried to turn the knob but it wouldn't budge.

Peter rested his head against the door, Jared never locked it, not ever.

Jared slowly sank to the floor, back pressed hard against the door, pulling his knees up to his chest. He wiped at his face, attempting to get his breathing under control. He unbuttoned the top two buttons on his work shirt, roughly running a hand against his chest, trying to calm himself down.

As many fights as they had gone through in the past, which were actually very few, Peter _never_ brought up Jared's dad. It was a closed, sealed, topic; something they each just shoved away into a dark corner in a box of things to never talk about unless absolutely, one hundred percent, completely necessary in a matter of life or death - which, even then, those conversations never lasted very long after all these years. Those conversations usually started with Peter asking if Jared was going to be alright after another stunt his father pulled against him, then Jared would nod or shrug and then, later, Peter would kiss all the pain away. He'd touch Jared, graze his fingers lightly across Jared's skin, and kiss along the same trail. Jared would arch into the touches, pull Peter closer by the shoulders and Peter would make sure that Jared got everything he needed. Every time Jared and his father fought Peter would touch him just a little softer than normal, draw out _all_ of Jared's senses in bed. He'd do everything in his power to make sure that Jared's father was the _last_ thing on his partner's mind.

They'd never have to talk about it, Peter understood him more than Jared could ever express. So, Peter would just calmly hug him and kiss him and cuddle him and they wouldn't discuss it, even the times it would make Jared cry, they just never voiced anything on the subject. It was always just better that way, ever since they were kids.

Peter was attempting to apologize through the door but, Jared's rapid heartbeat was pounding in his own ears and successfully drowning the other man out.

Jared's mind knew what was coming before his body did, what is worse was the fact that even though Jared knew what it was, he also knew that there would be no way to stop it. His chest tightened painfully, the ability to take in air becoming increasingly difficult. His heartbeat quickened, he could feel it moving his entire upper chest. He was shaking by this point and the panic that was settling inside him was increasing, attacking him, and _winning_. He could vaguely hear Peter starting to worry outside the door. His voice was getting louder, begging for Jared to unlock the door and let him in. Jared just shut his eyes tightly, trying his best to calm himself down. Peter's voice was concerned, calling Jared's name in a desperate attempt to be granted access to the room. Jared couldn't respond though. He pressed a hand against his chest, hoping to release some of the pressure the panic was torturing him with.

"Please! Jared!" Peter could tell what was going on. He could just hear Jared's breathing, the shallow sounds coming close to desperate sobs. "_Jared_!"

Jared hadn't had a panic attack since he was seventeen. He thought he had gotten over that stage in his life. He managed to figure out how to recognize and avoid his triggers, the little things that would send him reeling into a darkness, a place where Peter seemed to be the only one who could pull him out of. Every time Jared had one when they were kids, Peter would sit beside him with a hand in his hair and soft words in his ear. As they grew into teenagers, Peter would still sit beside him with one hand in his hair and the other clasped with Jared's, allowing the other man to squeeze it as tight as he needed to. As they got even older into their teens, Peter's hands were always in the same place and the comforting words were split up between soft kisses to Jared's neck and jaw.

He carefully slid away from the door and slowly reached up to unlock it with a little bit of trouble. He didn't really want Peter to come in, because it was his words after all that put Jared _in_ this position, but at the same time, Jared needed him to come in because Peter was the only one that could help him get _out_ of this position. Jared's fingers wouldn't grip the handle right since he was still seated on the floor but, after a few tries he managed to hear the 'click' of the lock sliding out of place. The moment the door was unlocked, Jared had just enough time to push back from the door before Peter came rushing into his room. Peter immediately dove to the floor and wrapped his arms around the shorter man.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Peter repeated himself over and over. Jared's eyes shut tight as he hugged Peter back. He focused in on Peter's voice against his ear, heart beating against him, hands on his back, arms wrapped around him. Jared focused on everything Peter was doing, the only things that were able to keep him grounded.

Jared shook against him and Peter just held him closer. "Breathe, Jare. Just, breathe." His words were punctuated with kisses against the shorter man's temple. Jared focused on that. "I'm right here. _Breathe_ Jared." Peter stayed calm, knowing that if he started panicking about Jared panicking and whether he'd be be okay or not, it would only worsen Jared's state. So, he kept his voice level, held Jared close to him, and repeated the reminder for Jared to just breathe.

It took under ten minutes - even though it felt much longer to the both of them - before Jared's body stopped shaking so bad, and his lungs stopped resisting the need of oxygen. The pain in his chest was subsiding and Peter's voice became much clearer in his ear.

Peter managed to get them both off the floor and on to Jared's bed in a couple of seconds. He pulled Jared against his chest, hugging the shorter man as close as he could.

"I'm sorry, Jared. I'm sorry. I really am. I didn't mean to say it, I don't even mean it and I have no idea where it came from." Peter confessed, a sob in his voice.

Jared didn't respond, didn't have the voice to, but instead he just cuddled closer to Peter. Peter took that as sign of acceptance, gripping Jared just a little tighter and placing a kiss to his forehead. Jared's eyes slipped closed, pressing his face closer on Peter's chest and quickly fell into a comfortable position.

"Can we please never fight again? Ever?" Peter asked from above him.

Jared nodded against him. "I'm sorry too." Jared got out, after hesitating. His voice wasn't as stable as he wanted it to be, but it worked. Peter hugged him tighter in response.

"You stopped taking your medicine. Didn't you?" Peter asked after a long moment.

Jared shrugged. "I thought they were over with." He mumbled, shifting slightly against Peter. He felt the hands on his back return to running smoothing shapes against his shirt. Jared reached and took one of Peter's hands in his, bringing it up to rest close to him on top of Peter's chest.

"I'm sorry." Peter said, again as he swiped his thumb over Jared's hand. It didn't matter how many times he said it, he felt like it still wasn't enough. He felt more than terrible, knowing he was the cause for sending Jared into a panic attack, for throwing Jared into something he hasn't gone through in years. Peter could still remember the first time he had witnessed one of Jared's attacks and it scared the hell out of him when they were nine years old. He had hurt Jared much, _much_, more than he had ever wanted to with what he said.

"Just, no more fighting." Jared mumbled, tiredly. He had forgotten how exhausted he became after a panic attack. They really did drain more than just everything out of him. Peter slid their joined hands up to Jared's chin, tilting him up enough to place a kiss to Jared's lips.

"Agreed." He said. Jared gave him a weak smile, heavy eyelids slipping closed as he rested his head back onto Peter's chest. Jared was wrapped up in Peter's arms and the sound of Peter's heart against his cheek gave him a sense of security and comfort.

At that moment, Jared knew that no matter what happened between them and no matter how hurtful one of them accidentally was, they never truly wanted to cause one another any pain and at the end of the day, they were still there for each other.

Peter pressed a gentle kiss to Jared's soft hair before whispering a 'good night'.

They would apologize to Carmen and Pindar tomorrow, cook them both a big breakfast and brownies, with smiles and hopeful looks for forgiveness in their eyes. Though for now, they stayed rested like that, holding one another as close as they could, for the remainder of the evening.

* * *

So, like I said, first fic for the fandom and I'd love to know if I wrote them okay. I'm sitting in my art class and since I'm caught up on all my photography assignments, I figured now would be as good a time as any to get this posted. So, yep, there's that.

I hope you liked it. Review it, please!

Send me any prompts too, please! For either F&B, Suits, Criminal Minds, Hawaii Five-0, and others. **Tumblr;** buriedvocies-stolenlives (. tumblr) (. com).


End file.
